Seeking revenge, but finding love
by TheSilverBrumby
Summary: Alexandra is special, maybe too special. Wil she ever learn the truth about herself and her past? Will she keep her promise to her dad, will she reach their dreams, will she forgive and forget or keep going, keep pushing? Will she gain or lose on her adventure to the truth? Would love help or ruin things? Read to find out! What are you waiting for!
1. History

History-

She was 18 years of age. She was a normal teenage girl, or rather she pretended to be. She had waist long black hair, deep brown eyes, full, red lips and a strong, but soft face. She was tall, with long legs, and quite muscular even though she was petite. When she was still a little girl her uncle used to tell her legends of their past. It was about lycantrophes(werewolves)

, they were blood lusting creatures. Every full moon they would shift and search to kill. They had to shift at least twice a month or they wouldn't be able to control themselves during the full moon. They only fed on animals until a new alpha merged, Luthedore Black, whom killed his own brother, Aiden, who had one daughter, Alexandra. She was special and her father was the only one whom knew, her mother died in a car accident 9 months after she was born. Luthedore killed his brother to become alpha, and dropped his daughter next to a road when she was only two. As soon as he became alpha he captured humans to be his slaves, took all the peoples money, killed anyone who stood in his way. Something he didn't knew though is someone found Aiden's daughter and that daughter will be seeking revenge soon when she finds out, and if she seeks revenge she doesn't stop until she has achieved her goal... Only a few people knew of this little girl's existance -their beta annd Alpha. The Beta found her on the side of the road, he took her home and after a few days they realized who she was. Her uncle also told her, the pack of wolves was called The Watchers, they killed every human that comes across their path, their territory, that's how hunters started too exist, they fought against them and believed all werewolves were like that. They lived by a code though, they only killed a wolf that harmed a human. Although Luthedore tried his best, he couldn't beat The Millennium wolves, they are the biggest pack in the world, their alpha was Derek Hale, a born lycantrophe. He protected man kind and had the most tamed wolves alive. Although he was a protector, he also had a short temper, was very stubborn and over protective of his possessions. She remembers flashbacks of her childhood, does it help, will she ever forgive and forget, will she ever mate, will she ever live to tell?


	2. Learning the truth

I clenched my aching tummy, we couldn't stop laughing. He fell on the sand and I fell next to him. I looked into his shiny deep brown eyes...

,"Alexandra!" I couldn't understand where the yelling came from.

,"Alexandra, get up!" I opened my eyes and saw a handsome middle age man in front of me, black hair with shades of grey, apple green eyes and thin pink lips. I recognized him as my Uncle Jack.

,"Hey uncle Jack, do you need something?" I said

,"Well, not exactly ,but the food is ready." He said looking away with a red flushed face.

I looked down and saw I was in a noodle top and underwear. I quickly pulled the covers over me.

,"I'll be right there." I said wrapping it around me as I stood. I dressed and went down stairs.

," Hey Alex!" Cary, Collin's little sister yelled jumping from her seat, rushing towards me.

," Hey Cary doll." I said picking her up.

," Guess what I know?!" She said in a high pitch voice. I sighed and looked at her frowning.

," Tomorrow is your birthday!" She yelled almost bursting my eardrums, all the wolves cringed at the sound of her voice.

," Cary! You know how that feels!" Alan said still clenching his ears.

,"No, I don't." She said grinning from ear to ear.

,"We told you how it feels. We hear like 10 times what Alex heard, and even she cringed! " Chad said cursing a few times.

," Sorry." She said still smiling.

," Breakfast is ready, come and get it!" Aunt Caroline yelled.

," Alex, we need to talk." Sam, the alpha said to me. He gestured to the front door and we walked into the woods.

," So, you are turning 18 tomorrow." He said.

," Remember, when you were little you always wanted to know what happened to your parents?"

I nodded wanting him to continue.

,"Today I'm telling you." He said, gulping and scratching the back of his neck,

," Remember all those legends we told you? "

,"That girl is you." He said after a long pause. I looked up at him, wide eyed.

," But- No, impossible. I'm not super- How?" I asked Sam.

," It happens when you turn 18."

I sighed and started walking away. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and silent tears ran down my face.

,"Thanks, thanks for telling me." I said after a few minutes. He just pulled me closer, if even possible.

,"So my actual uncle killed my Alpha father. Is he still alive?" I asked my voice muffled by his shirt.

,"Yes, why?" He asked, stroking my waist long black hair.

," Just curious." I answered pulling away.

," Come one, let's head inside." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the house, with him drawing circles on the back of my hand.

,"Alex, how late can I come visit tomorrow?" Cary asked pouting.

,"You can"t see her tomorrow." Sam answered, letting go of my hand. I frowned and followed him into the kitchen. He went to sit,but I was right behind him. He looked up from his chair and stared at me, his eyebrows burrowing together.

,"What do you mean she can't see me tomorrow?" Is asked crossing my hands over my chest.

,"Just that."

,"WHY?" I almost growled.

,"I'm starving!" Collin burst through the kitchen door followed by the rest of the guys. I was so mad, I forgot I was starving, I burst out of the room, slammed the door and ran into the woods. I stopped and felt the ground and leaves collide with my skin. The moment I felt the ground beneath my aching body, a sudden blackness overwhelmed me.


	3. Mr Alpha

I tried to move,I couldn't feel my body. I slowly tried to open my eyes, I struggled at first. The moment I heard leaves ruffle and sticks cracking, my eyes shot open. I still couldn't move my body. In front of me was a dark sky and tall trees, I could hear all kinds of noises, howls, crickets, birds , and the wind dancing through the leaves. I finally got my head and neck to move. I looked all around me, drinking in my surroundings. My vision rested on a tree, I heard a few paws hitting the ground in sync, breaking dry leaves and small branches in their way. My body shot up without any struggle this time. I was sore all over. My eyes traveled over several trees, my mind not remembering a thing.

,"Who's there?!" I asked after I heard another crunch of leaves.

,"Alex?!" I heard Sam's concern voice.

," Alex! Baby girl, are you okay? What happened?!" He boomed stepping out of the trees coming in site I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

," Alex, what's wrong? Please talk to me, love." He touched my face with the tips of his fingers. At his touch my legs gave in and darkness swallowed me once again.

," What exactly did you tell her?!" I heard a voice yell.

," The truth!" A deeper voice boomed.

,"Well, why the hell did she run?!" I recognized my Uncle- or rather now my Beta's voice.

," How the hell should I know?!" Sam yelled.

I just wanted to make the noises go away. My head was pounding and my eardrums bursting.

,"Stop, please stop..." I mumbled.

,"You're the alpha! You should know!" The yelling continued.

,"Stop!" I yelled sitting up. The voices got quiet,but I could hear birds chirping and a truck starting and people moving down stairs.

,"Alex are you okay?" Sam spoke in a soft voice beside my bed. He entangled our fingers and stroked circles on my hand.

,"Mm." I answered closed my eyes, unlaced our hands and turned my back on Sam laying down. I thought they got the message when they exited my room. A few seconds past and I heard the door open again.

," What the hell do you want?!" I jerked up and burrowed my eyes together.

,"That's not a very nice way to greet your guests, young lady." I saw an man with dark hair, green eyes, a strong jaw line, broad shoulders and a little bit taller than me. He had blue jeans,a too small black T-shirt and open leather jacket on.

,"Who the do you think you are?" I asked getting up and folding my arms over my chest. He chuckled and looked me from head to toe. I looked down and realized this is the second time something like this happens to me. I was wearing my sleep wear again, from this morning, or I think it was this morning, I wasn't quite sure of the days and time.

,"You're Alexandra?" He said raising an eyebrow. I flushed red and hurried to my walk-in closet. I grabbed some shorts and a loose T-shirt, I made my hair up in a bun and went out, just to see him sitting on my bed.

,"Who are you?" I asked, fists on my hips.

,"I am a wolf, but you can call me handsome wolf or even incredibly handsome wolf." He said smirking at me.

,"So are you Alexandra Black?" He said walking towards me.

,"I'm a wolf, but you can call me, get out of my room or I. am. going. to. kill. you." I said taking steps towards him at the last few words. He chuckled and crossed my personal space limit.

,"Well, looks like you're going to be a problem..." He whispered in my ear. I immediately took a step back.

,"Yeah, looks like I am." I said tilting my head to the side glaring at him.

," Alex, I see you've meet Derek Hale, Alpha of The Millennium Wolves." Jack said behind me after a few minutes of glaring pasted, gesturing to "Derek, The Alpha"

,"Well, nice to meet you "Mr. Alpha" , I'm Alexandra Black." I said with the biggest fake smile ever.

," Sorry, she doesn't get along with a lot of people very well." Sam said from next to me, nudging me with his elbow in my ribs.

,"Yes, I don't get along with snobs." I spat out the last word.

," And I don't get along with sarcastic stubborn little girls." He said folding his muscular arms over his chest.

," .NOT. .GIRL." I said through clenched teeth

,"If you ask me she doesn't know yet." A unfamiliar man said behind me.

,"I'm Stiles, you're Alexandra right, they didn't tell you... Tsk, tsk, tsk, people of today." He sighed.

,"Shut up Stiles. You didn't tell her!?" Derek yelled at Sam. No one, ever-ever yelled at Sam.

," I'm sorry she ran before I could, I'm sorry Mr. Hale." Sam said looking down. How could he not fight him ?! If he yelled at me like that I would have tore him apart. I would take Sam on about that later, for now I need to know what they are hiding from me.

," Tell me what?!" I asked eyebrows burrowed together, hands on my hips.


	4. WHAT?

,"Tell me what?!" I asked eyebrows burrowed together, hands on my hips.

," Are you going to tell her or am I?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes at Sam.

,"Never mind, can we have some privacy!?" He said when Sam didn't answer fast enough. Everyone cleared the room in a few seconds.

,"Tell me what?" I whispered. I was so confused, what could they possibly want to tell me. Is it that bad that my own alpha doesn't want to tell me? What does it have to do with Mr. Jerk face over here?

," You have to come live with me." He blurted out.

,"Oh, I have to go- Wait what!? There is no way in hell I'm living with YOU." I yelled at him. As soon as the words left my lips he sped forward, faster than any eye could see and pushed my face against the wall.

,"You. do. not. yell. at. me." He whispered with a harsh voice in my ear. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he just tightened his hands around my wrists, at the back of me. My heart beat began to speed up the second I realized how close we were, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, giving me goose bumps. He must have realized it, because it was not too long after he pulled away too. I turned around and looked at my feet, he was so much stronger than me, there was no way I could take him on.

,"You will also have to mate with me." My breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't move.M-m-mate with him? NO! I can't MATE with HIM! Damn! How is this happening to me?

," Did you hear what I said? Go pack what's necessary, I'll be down stairs. If you're done we can go." He walked past me, our hands brushed and I felt electricity spark through my whole body.

," By the way, Happy Birthday." And with that he disappeared through my door.

,"You ready?" I heard Sam's voice, I turned around and looked at him. Tears was pooling down his face in silent. His eyes were painted red and was swelled because of all the crying. I didn't bother to answer, I just walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. I wanted it to last forever. It only lasted a few minutes though, because another unfamiliar boy stepped in the open.

,"Hey, I'm really-really sorry to bother you, but Derek is starting to get impatient." He said scratching the back of his neck. He was kind of handsome, he had brown hair and was tanned, he was muscular and had deep chocolate brown eyes.

," Tell him to shove it-" I began, but Sam interrupted me.

," Tell him she'll be right there, thank you Scott." Sam made a small wave dismissing him.

," What about Cary? Does she know?" I asked looking after Scott.

," She doesn't know, we were going tell the pack together this morning, but you- We are going to miss you, take care of yourself." He sighed, gave me quick hug and walked out. Everyone was standing outside, not knowing what was going on, but waved and gave hugs to me as warm as possible. I got in the car and we drove in silence, until blackness overwhelmed me again.

**,"Stop, stop." I laughed out of breath as he tickled me. **

**,"Nope." He popped the 'P' and tickled me again. He fell next to me as we laughed. He looked into my eyes... **

**,"Alexandra." He said pushing himself up on his elbows. He leaned in and whispered.**

**," I think I-" **

,"Alexandra." I heard a voice whisper. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and saw Derek hovering over me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up straight. Before I knew it he picked me up bridal style and carried me in side.

,"What-What are you doing?" I asked looking up at him, when he didn't answer I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. The moment he opened a door, my eyes shot open.

,"What's wrong?" He asked eyebrows burrowed together.

,"Nothing. You can put me down now." I said. He just kept walking. I sighed and looked around, I was in a black, white and silver room, with a King sized bed in the middle, there was three doors. We came in through one of them.

,"Do you like our room?" He asked as he laid me down on the bed.

,"Our room?" I asked sitting up slowly. He walked through one of the other doors. He came out in a pair of black sweat pants with a black shirt in one hand. He threw me the black shirt.

,"Put it on. Your bags are in Stiles car, he was in a hurry, and he had to go somewhere." He said after I just stared at him confused. He was really handsome, broad shoulders, six-pack and strong biceps

,"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" I asked getting up.

,"What do you need the bathroom for?" He smirked at me. I sighed.

,"To put this on." I held the shirt up. He chuckled.

,"Why can't you put it on in here?" He asked walking towards me.

,"Fine." I replied only to see his smirk fade and eyes wide. He was surprised at my answer and went to sit on the bed. I faced away from him and peeled my shirt off. I pulled the other one over my head, it hung mid-thigh. I pulled my shorts off underneath and faced back towards him. He was looking me up and down, from head to toe and back.

,"Where should I put this?" I asked only to get no reply.

,"DEREK!" I yelled at him waving my hands above my head.

,"Halo! Earth to Derek!" His head shot up and stared at me in confusion.

,"Where can I put this?" I asked again with a sigh.

,"Oh, yes sorry." He said taking my clothes heading towards the other door, that must be a bathroom. I went and lay down on the bed. It was cold so I snuggled in beneath the blankets and drifted of to sleep not waiting for Derek to step out of the bathroom…

I heard bird chirps and tried to move, but I was stuck. I opened my eyes only to stair straight at Derek's heaving chest in front of me. He was holding on so tight I couldn't move.

,"Derek, wake up." I whispered only to hear him groan.

,"DEREK HALE! WAKE UP!" I shouted at him. His eyes shot open and he stared at me.

,"I want to get up. Will you please let go of me." I replied after he didn't move. His grip loosened a little, but he still didn't let go.

,"Just lay for a few more minutes it's only five in the morning." He replied. I sighed and replied

,"It's seven already." I said knowing he would fall for it.

,"WHAT!?" He shot out of bed and grabbed his phone. I quickly got up and went to the door I thought was the bathroom to shower.

,"Oh, no you don't." I heard him growl playfully behind me. I dashed for the bathroom, but was too late as he slung me over his shoulder and carried me to his bed. He started to tickle me, making my stomach ache from laughter. He finally stopped and helped me up.

,"Come on, you don't want to be late for school."

,"What?" I asked with my mouth hanging open.


	5. Smile

,"What do you mean, school?" I asked.

,"What? Sam didn't mention it?" Derek said while walking towards our- I mean his walk-in closet.

,"Ah, no offense, he didn't even have time to tell me I'm going to mate with you, how was he suppose to tell me you are going to try make me go to school?" I asked rolling my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see me.

,"I'm not trying; I'm making you go to school." He said casually coming out with dark blue jeans, no shirt, a black belt and golden oval shaped belt buckle, a howling wolf engraved in the metal and did I mention NO SHIRT!

,"Like what you see?" He said leaning against the door frame, hand above his head supporting him, with a smirk plastered on his face. That's when I realized I was staring at his really nice abs, shoulders, arms... STOP! STOP! Stop staring at him like he's a piece of meat and you're a wolf! (Kind of half wolf something) I scolded myself and turned to the bathroom, red flushing my cheeks.

,"Where are you going?!" I heard him yell from the bedroom as I swiftly shut the door behind me. I opened the shower and quickly jumped through the warm water, it massaged my skin and made me forget where I was and why, until I heard the door open of course.

,"Who's there?" I asked closing the tabs and opening the shower door slowly, only peeking out my head. I scanned the room quickly and decided it was only my imagination. I stepped out and searched for a towel. I turned around and a towel was held out in front of me. I let out a strangled yelp and grabbed it, covering my body. I looked at my intruder, eyebrows furrowed together ready to yell.

,"Derek sent me!" He yelled before I could, hold his hands above his head in surrender.

,"Did he ask you to go watch me as I stepped naked out of the shower?! No, I don't think so!" I didn't even let him answer.

,"Get out! GET OUT! Get out!" I said pulling him by his shirt, turning him around and pushing him out of the bathroom. I guess he was too shocked by my behavior to fight back. It suddenly hit me; my clothes were still in Stiles car. Great! I peeked out of the bathroom searching for something, relieve flooded me as I saw my bag. I swiftly ran out, grabbed my bag and ran back in, this time locking the bathroom door. I got dressed in jean shorts, a turquoise baggy shirt and some ballet pointed shoes, I left my straight waist length hair to fall down and headed for the bedroom door, not an idea where I'm headed. Just as I gripped the door handle, someone on the other side slammed the door open, sending me flying backwards. I shut my eyes, waiting for the floor, only feeling strong arms instead. My eyes flew open, staring into blue eyes, it was a boy around my age, and he had dirty blond/brownish hair and pink lips.

,"I'm sorry." I quickly mumbled as he pulled me up with him. My tanned cheeks flushed red as I noticed how close we were. He smirked at me as I stepped away.

,"I'm Jackson." He said extending his hand.

,"Alexandra, but just call me Alex." I said shaking his hand, blushing even more as I realized how soft his hands were. His smirk just grew wider by the second.

," Derek told me to come fetch you, and wait in the bedroom." He gestured to the bathroom as he chuckled. My cheeks grew even redder, if possible! Why in the hell was he having such an effect on me?! No guy, except Derek, had such an effect on me. Damn it! I yelled mentally.

,"Come on." He said turning slightly, meaning I would have to touch him to get through the door, he gestured behind him for me to walk first. I brushed past him, stunned I didn't feel my cheeks heat up again. We went down wooden stairs as I heard laughter of at least two teenage boys. As we stepped into the kitchen I recognized both, the one from earlier and Stiles. I glared at the one from earlier and he blushed a deep shade of red. He had blond hair and hazel brown eyes with pink lips; he wasn't as muscular as Jackson, whom definitely worked out a lot...

,"Hey Alex." Stiles said smiling at me from his chair at the table. He had to turn his head to the side to see me.

,"I see you've already met Dane." Derek gestured with his head towards the perverted-seeing-naked-girls-stepping-out-of-showers boy. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked down playing with his hands.

,"Weren't you planning on saying something?" I heard Jackson saying behind me as he put his hands on my shoulders. I got goose-bumps all over my body.

,"Dane?!" Derek said a little louder as his eyes flashed red.

,"Ah-, I'm-, ah-, sorry." He mumbled.

,"She can't hear you idiot, she's not a wolf!" Jackson said behind me, his face inches away, next to mine. He threw his arms around my neck.

,"Correction-" I began, but was cut off by Stiles.

,"She's half wolf, kind something, idiot." Dane chuckled at the reply and was met by a death glare from Jackson.

,"What Jackson meant, is apologize properly." Derek said folding his strong arms over his muscular, broad chest...Damn it! I'm doing it again. I quickly looked at his face and saw that smirk again. My head snapped to Dane and I stared at him.

,"I'm sorry!" He yelled balling his fists on the table, hitting hard as he saw me staring at him. My eyes grew wide at his response. Was is really necessary to yell at me? Geez. Before I could react, Derek was in front of him, grabbing him by his collar, pushing his back on top of the table, all of the food forgotten, plates and bowls in pieces on the ground.

,"You do NOT yell at her, you WILL respect her and I WON'T repeat myself, because there would be NO Dane to repeat it to." He tightens his grip on his collar. I couldn't see his face, but I guessed his eyes were red. I felt Jackson step in front of me; he pulled me behind his back. He was almost my length, just a little taller. I heard a growl, almost a yelp.

,"Do you understand!?" I heard Derek yell followed by a fierce growl.

,"Yes, yes, I understand Alpha, sir." I heard Dane, was he crying?!

,"Good, now apologize." I heard Derek growl again. I quickly stepped out behind Jackson, whose eyes were now glowing yellow. Stiles jumped up and quickly backed away from them.

,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really-really sorry, please forgive me." He sobbed as Derek dropped him to the floor. I rushed to him and sat down in front of him. Jackson was right behind me.

,"its okay, I forgive you." I lifted his face by his chin. I looked him in the eyes and saw the tears streaming down. There was a claw mark on his shoulder, full of blood. I pulled away the shirt and he flinched at my touch. I took his hand in mine and helped him up.

,"Let me help you. Follow me." I said helping him up. I put his arm around my shoulder and we went up stairs. Out the corner of my eye I saw all three boys, or men staring at me open mouthed. I laid him down on the bed and went to my bags. I pulled out a red suitcase full of stuff to 'fix him up' and sat down next to him.

,"Why are you helping me? I could have hurt you if Derek wasn't there." He said.

I frowned at him.

,"Didn't you see? I shifted." He said. How didn't I see that?

,"Well, you didn't hurt me." I said cleaning his wound.

,"Thank you." He whispered. I finished his covering his wound with a big patch and he stood up.

,"Why isn't it healing?" he asked looking at his shoulder.

,"It was caused by an alpha." I replied as we walked in the kitchen. All three men stood up and looked at us. Derek looked, kind of... jealous? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

,"We're going to be late for school, you coming Dane?" Stiles asked. Dane nodded.

,"You can't go like that, people will ask questions." I stated pointing at his shoulder.

,"I'll wear a jacket." Dane stated, grabbing his leather jacket.

,"What about lacrosse?" Stiles asked.

,"It'll be healed by then." I said.

I laid against the counter with my back towards Derek, who's standing on the other side.

,"Bye Alex." All the boys chorused, Jackson winked at me and I blushed, again!

I Derek move as car doors opened.

,"Why?" He asked in a whisper. I

Looked at him eyebrows furrowed together.

,"Why what?" I asked still staring at his handsome face.

,"Why did you help him? He could have hurt you if you were alone." He asked leaning against the counter.

,"Sometimes it's better to be friendly than to be right." I said looking down.

," I don't get it." He said frowning.

,"Would you like to see someone cry or see someone laugh? What makes you the happiest?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

,"He almost hurt you!" He yelled at me

,"But he didn't and if he did, I would have forgiven him anyway. Don't get me wrong, I have a huge mouth and I say what I want, but sometimes seeing a smile is better than seeing a frown." He sighed.

,"It's not as if a smile can change a life." He said angry.

,"You don't think a smile can change a life? A smile can save a life, make someone realize somebody still cares. Keep them from falling apart, make them still believe, still hope. A smile can change the world." I said still looking at him.

,"So don't say a smile can't change a life." I spat out.

,"I'm going to be late for school." I mumbled walking out.


	6. Pretty boy

,"You'll be needing this." He said handing me a laptop in its bag. I frowned and he noticed my confusion.

,"They don't use books anymore." He answered.

,"Why the hell do you leave your car unlocked?" I asked as we drove into the parking lot.

,"Because I'm a wolf and I would notice if someone tried to steal it." I noticed Jackson and a few other guys I didn't know. Jackson spotted me and waved and blinked. I blushed, AGAIN! Damn you emotions! I saw Jackson looking away quickly. I looked at Derek and saw his piercing red eyes.

,"Derek." I said softly, a little confused.

,"What are you doing?"I asked slowly. His head snapped and he looked me straight in the eyes.

,"Tell that d-"

,"Derek! No cursing!"

,"Who said I was going to- Fine, I was going to curse. Stay away from him." He growled.

I took my bag and got out.

,"Yeah, right, not going to happen." I mumbled. He got out and grabbed my arm, damn wolf speed, I need to learn that!

,"That or you're going to be punished."

,"You're not my father!" I yelled in a whisper.

,"Maybe not, but I am your guardian." He let go of my arm and I pulled back.

Derek looked around and sighs.

,"I'll pick you up after school." Derek said as I turned around.

,"Hey, who's that?" One of the guys next to Jackson said.

,"She's hot." A boy from another group said. Oh I 'LOVE' this new advance hearing thing! I heard a lot of different people talk.

,"We so have to make friends with her."

,"Do you think she has a boyfriend, she better not take mine!" I heard a red head say. I walked towards the office and got my schedule and other stuff. I head to my locker and got a few USB's, one for every subject and a Wi-Fi code. I also got one of that internet plug thingies- for internet use and a map of the school. I bumped into a wall when I turned around and felt familiar strong arms wrap around me.

,"Whoa! Alex slow down, this is starting to be a routine."

,"Crap, I'm sorry! I don't mean to- bump into- sorry,"

,"I have to go." I quickly added as I turned to leave. He grabbed my hand and swung me back around.

,"Where are you going?" He asked, taking my schedule. He took out his schedule and looked at both.

,"We have Calculus, Gym, Anatomy and English together. Oh and lunch." He smiled sweetly, spinning me around and putting my schedule in my back pocket. He kept his hand there until I moved it up towards my back.

,"You also have English right now?" I asked as I followed him inside a class.

,"Yup, the teacher has to sign that." He took my schedule and gave it to our English teacher. Ugh dumb question! He already told you what subjects you have! I mentally slapped myself.

,"Morning Alexandra, you can go sit next to Scott. The boy-" She was interrupted by a girl screaming in the halls, then a different one irrupted;Jackson, Scott, a few other people and me clutched their ears. Everyone went to see, but our teacher locked is inside.

,"Did a teacher just lock us inside the classroom?" Stiles asked eyebrows shot up and his eyes narrowed in disbelieve

,"Oh, shut up Stillinski."Jackson said, receiving a hit on his shoulder from me.

,"What?!" He chuckled.

,"Jackson!" Somebody yelled, it sounded like our English teacher. She opened the door and walked in with a red head and a blond, both fuming. Jackson looked surprised, turning around, but still keeping his arm around my waist.

,"Girls!" She scolded and giving each a look.

,"Who do you like best? Me or Lydia?" The blond asked, throwing her hair back and crossing her arms over her chest. Jackson looked as if he was going to burst of laughter.

,"And who the hell is she? Why is your arm around her waist?" The red head, now named Lydia asked pointing towards me.

,"Agh, just tell us who you like best?" A few of Jackson's friends snickered behind us, but immediately got a glare from both.

,"Neither."Jackson answered casually, shrugging his shoulders. The class went completely silent.

,"What do you mean neither?" The blond asked again.

,"Just that, Lisa, I don't like one of you." He said turning around, making me turn to.

,"Okay, show is over, class time!" Miss. Courtney said before Lisa or Lydia could answer, clapping her hands above her head.

," Hey, how's live in the Hale house?" Scott asked nervously, playing with his pen, why did he have a pen?

,"Terrible, its soooo dirty, I could break a nail!" I whispered and Scott chuckled.

,"its okay." I shrugged.

,"You miss them?" He asked

,"Yeah, a lot." I said giving him a small smile, logging in my laptop.

,"Why do you have a pen?" I whispered.

,"Uh, to protect myself from- uh- things- oh I don't know." He said looking around finishing with a smile.

,"Well, looks like you're a believer." I said laughing silently. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

,"The pen is mightier than the sword." I stated making notes about the lesson.

,"Oh, that, yeah, no, I don't-not really- never mind." He sighs again. He was actually sweet.

My classes went by quickly and I was waiting for Jackson outside the gym as he was **still **undressing.

,"Geez and I thought girls took long." One of Jackson's friends said walking towards me.

,"I'm Seth, by the way. Nice to meet you Alex." I smiled sincerely. He had white hair- yep, they were WHITE! - With piercing blue eyes. He was a little taller than Jackson, he was also more muscular.

,"Nice to meet you Seth." I said shaking his extended hand.

,"You sitting with us at lunch?" He asked leaning against the wall looking at me.

," Jackson will probably make me." I replied shrugging, only to get a deep chuckle from Seth.

,"Let's go." Jackson said.

,"Alex is sitting with us at lunch, right? It would be our pledge to protect our Alpha's mate." Seth said walking backwards in front of us. My eyes grew wide.

,"Don't worry princess, I also go wolf."

He smirked at me.

,"Don't call me that."

,"Call you what?"

,"I'm nobody's princess, wolfy."

,"I thought you're Derek's little princess." He taunted me.

,"Seth, stop it!" Jackson growled.

,"Just joking, Alex." He laughed and got to my side, slinging his arm around his shoulder as we walked through the lunch doors. I sat next to Seth and Jackson went to buy him some food. When Jackson finally arrived the table was almost full. The whole table was full of werewolves and almost everyone knew about me. Jackson threw an apple as he walked towards us.

,"Eat, there's a burger waiting for you."

,"I'm okay, I don't really-" before I could finish, someone grabbed me by my shirt from behind and threw me down. It was a tall muscular boy, dark hair and blue eyes. Seth, Jackson and Dane from our table shot up. Scott was by their side in an instant. Right now I love Sam for making me train with them, even though I suck... At least I can 'try' to fight him. Yeah right, he's going to kick my ass!

,"What the hell Damian!" Scott yelled at him as I got up.

,"She was sitting on my seat!" He growled. Asshole. Maybe this is going to be nice, after all his back is towards me... Stiles came to my side.

,"They're soooo going to kick your ass! By the way, I don't see your name there." Stiles yelled at him. He swung around and picked him up by his shirt.

,"Let go of him, joli garçon." Most of the geeks snickered. He let Stiles down.

,"What does that mean?" He asked me, I saw Stiles crawl away towards the table.

,"Oh, I don't know." The launch room erupted in whispers followed by laughter. It wasn't even funny. I guess seeing him confuse is the funny part. He walked towards a geek and pulled him up.

,"What did she say?"

,"Pretty boy!" He yelled. The asshole hit him! In front of everyone.

,"Did you just call me a pretty boy?" He asked the geek.

,"No, you creep, I did!" I yelled, putting my hand in the air. He spun around walking towards me, anger written all over his face, eyes shifting from blue to gold. The boys at the table all stood up growling. It shocked me, they couldn't shift here! What were they thinking?!

,"I'm NOT a creep!" He growled just as the bell rang. Nobody moved.

,"Halo! The bell rang, move!"Stiles shouted. To my luck, everyone around us moved everyone except Damian, me and the boys. One of the boys dashed for the door, slamming it shut, guarding it. Two went towards the windows and another towards some back-door. And someone-texted! They freaking texted, right now. I turned to see who it was. It was none other than our Stilinski!

,"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"Jackson asked eyebrows furrowed together and arms waving in front of him. Stiles held one finger in front of him, pushing one more button before looking up.

,"I was just texting- ow!" Scott hit him the ribs, making him sink to the ground before he could continue his sentence.

,"What the hell Scott!?" Scott made his eyes big and shook his head, trying to mouth him something.

,"I was just texting- ah- Lydia- yeah." All the wolves were looking at him now.

,"Am, Stiles, you know you're in a room full of wolves, hearing your heart beat." I said softly. It was amazing! I listened and I could hear his heart beat rapidly! Well, my amazement was short lived.

,"Back to reality. So you think I'm a creep, huh, a pretty boy?" He said walking towards me.

,"Actually, I think you're a d- you can't make me curse!" I said folding my arms over my chest. He was shocked at my behavior, just like Dane this morning.

,"A pretty boy, huh?" He yelled and went to grab me by the throat. I duck and swept his feet out beneath him, he collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. I looked up to see everyone staring at me open mouthed. All of them were in their wolf forms.

,"Let me guess." He jumped up.

,"Your poor little guardian had to teach you that, because daddy couldn't?" Oh this was getting personal. Sam never got to teach me how to control my anger; pretty much two more words could make me break his neck.

,"Because daddy was too busy being dead." I growled. Did I just growl? I was not the only one. A few others also rippled through the room. I heard them all coming closer, hearts beating fiercely.

,"I'm sure daddy was glad to die, to get rid of his pity little princess." Oh that's it.

I jumped forward, pushing him to the ground, hitting him on the nose, making it bleed. He rolled us over and was ready to claw at me, but stopped mid-air as a fierce growl, echoed through the room. Even I stopped moving. My heart rate slowed down immediately and Damian was ripped of off me. I stared into the red eyes of my Alpha- soon to be mate and relaxed. His eyes were supposed to scare me. Instead it relaxed me. He helped me up and looked me over making sure Damian didn't hurt me.

,"Are you okay?" He whispered lowering his head a little.

,"Yeah, I'm fine, as you can see, not even one scratch." I smiled weakly. He pulled me over to a chair and made me sit down. He sat down on his hunches and looked up at me.

,"I'm not talking about physically. If he had hurt you that way his throat would've been ripped out, long ago." He sighed.

,"Yeah, no biggy. I'm fine." I said smiling down at him. I looked around me seeing Scott looking at me, with mixed emotions, he was angry, but not towards me. He was feeling sorry for me, he was sad because of me. I gave him a weak smile and he got red all over, realizing he was staring; he gave me a quick smile, that nervous smile of his and walked towards Stiles. It's true what they say, I smile brightens up your day!*


	7. Train me to kill

,"Derek, are you home?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen taking out a milk box only to find it empty. A week has pasted since 'the fight' and it was Sunday already. I was out with Lydia and Lisa, yeah I know, weird since the Jackson incident, but after I reassured them we were just friends, they became all buddy-buddy. Things with Derek and I are also going smooth, maybe a little more than 'smooth'. Friday night we were watching some movies and all of the sudden he kissed me at the exact time 'the kissing scene' was taking place. I looked through the fridge only to find old rotten food and leftovers. Since I was earlier than Derek expected me, I decided to go to the grocery store. I went up stairs to get my wallet, I didn't have it since Lydia and Lisa said it was on them. A smell suddenly hit me, it smelt like Erica and Derek and- Oh, dear God, please don't let it be, I prayed. I slowly went to Derek's room, wild beating hearts filled my ears. I mentally fought with myself hand above the door handle.

_He would never do that to you-_

_**Yes he would, I mean come on, he is the freaking Alpha!-**_

_It would mean nothing, right? It's not as if they're mating.-_

_**Is the moon full?-**_

_I don't know. Oh what the hell!-_

I pushed the door open and my suspicions were true. Erica stood there with nothing, but Derek's shirt on. Derek in nothing but boxers, both frozen in place. They knew I was in the house, neither thought I would smell them and when I did they couldn't find an escape without me knowing. No one said a word. It's not as if I could force him to love me, right? He didn't cheat; we were not dating, but what about the kiss? There were thousands of thoughts dancing through my head. I needed time away from Derek, it would be so wrong to mate with him if he loves Erica. I slowly backed away, looking Derek in the eyes.

,"Alex, I can explain." Derek said walking forward.

,"No it's okay, you don't have to. I'm just- just going out a bit." I said turning to leave. I raced down the stairs bumping into a rock hard wall as soon as I was outside. I tumbled over dragging that person with me. We both fell on the ground with a 'thud'. I looked up to see Scott staring down at me, eyebrows furrowed together

,"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the open door.

,"Nothing, don't worry about it." I smiled at him while getting up.

,"So, Sam told Derek he forgot to give you a letter from your dad and Derek told Sam to send it to my house since we were- are friends and all, because the postman wouldn't drop it off at a house in the woods, you know." Scott said like a train at full speed, handing me a letter.

,"Thanks." I said in thought I went to sit on the steps and opened it up.

,"Do I smell-" Scott whispered looking at the door.

_Dear little Alexandra._

_If you're reading this I am probably not there with you anymore. I guess you have heard about my agreement with Derek. If things don't turn out like I hoped, you should know the following:_

_You're not like the rest of the werewolves, you're special, there is a lot you don't know about yourself. One of those things is; you can only mate an alpha, only a true alpha, and an alpha by heart. He doesn't have to have the piercing red eyes and dominant side to be an alpha, all he has to have is the heart of an alpha, which means he'll transform into an alpha after you've mated. You'll know who your alpha is and if you don't thinks it's Derek after a week, you are free to search for your alpha if you haven't found him already. The rest you have to figure out on your own._

_Little one, your uncle probably killed me, he is a very dangerous man, but he is also my brother. He may have killed his own flesh and blood, but he is still family. You will know what to do, believe in yourself and follow your dreams. I only have one request for you to fulfill. I want you to train hard for a whole year, to become the strongest member of the pack. After a year I want you to meet up with your uncle. I want you to question him about that night. The rest is up to you._

_I'll always be there, in your heart._

_Love Dad_

My eyes welled up with tears. I could hear someone's voice, but didn't pay attention. My dad had a request. I simple request, it was easy, right? Train, see uncle, fight uncle, and kill uncle. Oh, what am I thinking? It was his last request, no doubt I'll fulfill it, buy what if I die and my uncle gets to live? What if I don't train hard enough? What if he finds me first? And how was I supposed to find an alpha that's not an alpha?! I mean there are thousands of werewolves, male werewolves! A loud crash made me snap out of my thoughts. I quickly looked up to see Derek being thrown across the room and Erica yelling for them to stop. I jumped up in between both as Derek jumped up.

,"You freaking slept with Erica; you are suppose to mate with Alex!" Scott yelled at Derek.

,"Stop it! Both of you! I'm not mad at Derek or Erica, I don't have to mate him, and I just have to mate an alpha. My father picked Derek just to help me out at first." I yelled looking from Scott to Derek. Both Scott's and Derek's mouths dropped open, staring at me.

,"Alex, I thought only your eyes change." Erica spoke up.

,"Only my eyes do change." I said looking confused.

,"You have canines." She pointed towards my mouth. My hand shot up and I ran to the bathroom. I have canines! Big huge teeth! Yes! I looked at my nails, only to find it still the same; I touch my reflex ion and suddenly nail shot out. I pulled back only to find it gone. I repeated my action and it shot out again. Okay this is SUPER Cool! At least I didn't have the facial hair and disfigured face. I'm going to rock this werewolf thing! Three quarter werewolf, anyway. I walked out of the bathroom towards Derek, shifting back.

,"I need you to train me." I told Derek.

,"What do you mean? I am training you." He said turning around to look at me in the kitchen doorway.

Scott was sitting on a chair, both shifted back.

,"No, I want you to train me to kill my uncle." I said folding my arms over my chest. Scott's, Derek's and Erica's (who just walked in) mouths fell open.

* * *

><p>I've re-written this chapter three times! It finally came out the way I wanted it. One more chapter then the story is finnished! I hope you guys liked it. Please review review review! There's probably not enough reviews in the world! Thanks for reading! ;)<p> 


	8. Revenge

Months flew by and before I knew it was the second of January, my birthday. Today I'll go see my uncle. Today would be his last.

,"Alex are you ready." Scott knocked on my door.

,"Almost." I said picking up my silver knife. I learnt a lot these past months. Silver had no effect on me, I can read minds if I become anxious and my eyes turn color with every feeling I experience, each eyes color its own ability. I'll keep changing eyes color until I found my wolf found my mate. After I mated it will start to change again. I can only heal in wolf form though, but when I heal it doesn't even take seconds. I heal unlike the other wolves if an alpha clawed or bit me. I don't act out or have the bloodlust to kill someone, but I am very short tempered, if I don't shift every day only the slightest thing like someone looking at me too long can send me over the edge.

I walked outside towards the other pack members, they are going to wait outside the territory for twenty minutes and then they'll help attack.

,"Everyone ready?" I asked looking at my fellow pack members and Scott.

,"Ready." Everyone chorused. Jackson, Seth and Dane gave me a group hug. Saying I was surprised was an understatement. We were very close, but they didn't seem like the hugging type

,"Okay let's go!" Everyone shifted and we began to run towards my uncle's territory.

After Half an hour we were there.

,"Okay, everyone knows what to do. Let's move." I said running towards Leuthedore's smell. I came to a huge mansion. I ran inside past all the guards, standing right in front of Luethedore where he was training omegas. The moment I stopped him span around and I shifted back.

,"Do I know you, how did you get here?!" He yelled at me looking around for guards. He sniffed two times and his eyes grew big.

,"Alexandra." He said disgusted.

."Well, hello to you too Uncle Lue."

The entire omega's stopped training and turned towards us, still in wolf forms.

," I thought you were dead! How could a little two year old survive a drop next to the road in the middle of nowhere?!" He yelled shifting to his alpha form.

,"So you did kill my father." I whispered.

,"Yes I did." He said crouching low.

,"Father, what do you mean?" I heard a man say behind me. I turned my face half way to see a familiar face.

,"Luke! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ruling your pack?"

,"Luke?!" I turned to him, my breath caught in my throat.

,"Do I know you?" He asked eyebrows furrowed together.

," You're the boy from my dreams." I said looking at him in awe.

,"I'm glad you desire my son, but am I getting to kill you now or what?"

,"No, he was in my dreams, laughing, his nickname was Key, I was grounded one day, the day I met him. We were only two and he unlocked my door, so I called him Key."

,"Lexi? But I thought. You said she was kidnapped, you found her body in the lake! You lied to me! You sick bastard!" He yelled at his father.

,"Now that's not a nice way to talk to your father and my wolves don't like it." I saw them growl looking at Luke and me. I looked at my watch and saw five minutes left.

,"So can I kill you now?" Luethedore asked. I shifted and also sank down low, ready to pounce. Hi mouth fell open

At the sight of me and I used it as an advantage. I pounced forward, ripping my silver knife out, slicing his shoulder open; he winced at the pain, but recovered quickly speeding towards me. I ducked him easily and threw him to the ground. He clawed my foot, but it healed immediately. I stomped on his neck, cutting his oxygen out. One of his wolves came flying towards me, but I just kept her by the neck and threw her to the side. At the exact moment my pack members arrived. They fought of the omegas easily while I was stuck with Luethedore. I had the knife by his neck, he had no way of escaping, and he didn't heal because of me and my... Powers. The whole room went quite; everyone stopped fighting and looked at us. I looked up to see Luke's eyes full of tears. The room was filled with guards, Beta's, you name it. Everyone looked shocked, afraid, and sad.

,"Little girl, what does he teach you?" I asked a little girl, way too young to be fighting.

,"Please don't hurt me." She sobbed.

,"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to know what you've learnt from him."

,"He taught us how to scare and kill humans. How to torture them and make them cry. He taught us how to kill hunters and how to lure them." She said in between sobs.

,"What did he teach you?" I asked an older boy.

,"The same, he only taught us skills when we're old enough. We hunt; we bring in food, toys. We don't really learn anything." He stated looking around the room. I looked up to follow his gaze. Most of the wolves started to shift back at what they were realizing.

,"What do you know about your history?" I asked a boy around sixteen.

,"He doesn't teach us history, he says we don't need it, we just need to know how to kill. What do we need history anyway for?" He said still in his wolf form. I looked around towards the elders.

,"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Luethedore said through gritted teeth.

,"Can you tell him why we need history, kind sir?" I asked an old man, with grey hair and wrinkled skin.

,"We- we were killing so much, eating so good, we forgot about our history, we forgot about the reason we were created.". He said looking down at his feat shaking his head side to side.

,"Do you want to know your purpose in life?" I asked looking around the room seeing nods.

,"We were created to keep all the bad creatures away from humans. We were created to be stronger than bad. To blend in, until one day one of the bad creatures bit our alpha, he turned into a blood lusting monsture. One of the alphas was kind hearted and he fought the curse in his pack. He taught his pack how to control them. From that day on forward more and more packs started to fight it. The alpha that first fought it was unlike the others, he was special. His face wasn't disfigured like the rest, that was because he was never bitten, he didn't have to fight it himself he only taught his pack how to fight it. He had special powers, one day before his death he got bitten, he developed nails that would shoot out by touch, but something kept him going, a beautiful girl. On the full moon, the night before his death, they met in the woods and mated. From that day, a mate existed. A mate makes us stronger. He had special powers before he was bitten, but lost it all. The next day he wanted to kill, he almost killed his own mate. That night he hanged himself with silver. A few weeks after, his mate found she was pregnant. She raised the child on her own, and became the alpha female. They were called the Black pack. They were the strongest of all packs. This was the Black pack." I said looking up at all the people. Some were crying, sitting leaning against each other, staring, they were amazed.

,"Until Luethedore killed my father and tried and to erase humanity." I said looking at my uncle who's claws was slashing into my arm, trying to get free.

,"But we can't fight our alpha." A woman said.

,"Yes you can, I fought mine. I had someone, someone whom brought me out of it every time. If I could do it, so could you." Scott spoke up.

,"No, you can't! Shut up and attack them "Luetedore growled. I pulled away the knife and hit him hard across the face. I got up and tossed the knife away.

,"You aren't going to kill me?" He asked looking up at me.

,"No." I sated simply.

,"Why not, he killed so many humans, we killed so many humans." A woman spoke up followed by the pack agreeing. I walked to a little girl. I crouched down in front of her and wiped away a tear.

,"What better are we if we do the same, what better are we if we kill the killers. Doesn't that also make us killers? Sometimes Love is sweeter than revenge." I said looking up at the women from earlier.

I saw a fast movement and duck. Luethedore tried to claw at my throat. Luke dashed forward and ripped out his heart. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

,"I couldn't let him kill you." He stated walking away. Everyone asked questions like where they go now. I am their rightful leader and so forth.

,"if you give me five days I'll take my rightful place as the Alpha female." I stated walking out towards Scott.

,"Scott can I talk to you for a second?" I asked catching up with him.

,"Sure." He stated looking at the ground.

,"What do you know about mates?" I asked smiling at Luke.

,"Uhm, your eye color changes to their original human eye color, you have to mate under the full. That's all I guess. Why?" He asked. I could feel disappointment radiate of off him.

,"I need you to follow me."I stated walking towards a bathroom.

,"My father wrote that I could only mate an alpha, and I think may have found my alpha." I said walking into a bathroom one of the elders directed me to before.

,"Oh, that's nice." He said looking at the ground.

,"Please look into the mirror and shift." I stated.

,"Why?" He looked confuse.

,"Please just do it." I pleaded.

,"Fine." He said shifting.

,"Why is my eye color still the same?" I shifted too and looked at him.

,"Scott, you're my mate."


End file.
